Before I Go
by Vodka21
Summary: Tatsuki needs to confess her feelings to Orihime before she goes to America.


**A/N: This is my first oneshot. I started liking this pairing a while ago. But, I never wrote a Tatsuki X Orihime fic. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me.**

#

#

#

Arisawa Tatsuki always admired her best friend, Inoue Orihime. She was weird, outgoing, smart, funny, kind and beautiful. The red head was more than just a best friend. Orihime was like a sister she never had. Or at least that's what she'd tell herself. It took her a while for her to realize her true feelings for Orihime. This didn't happen over night. But, after a long period of time. None of Tatsuki's friends or family knew it, not even Orihime herself.

The raven haired lady has struggled with this for two years. Yes it's been two long years since she realized that she was in love with Inoue Orihime. There was no specific moment in particular but, all moments.

The times her eyes shined in the moonlight like silver. Or her kindness toward others even to her enemies. Or how her orange-reddish hair flowed down her back. Not to mention her snow white complexion. And, that genuine smile that made her heart melt. The things she loved most about her.

"Only if she knew." The brunette said sadly.

The tomboy knew that a friend like her is one of a kind. There's only one thing that has held her back. Fear of rejection stopped Tatsuki every time. Afraid that she would ruin the bond they have. And, the fact that Inoue had been in love with Kurosaki Ichigo. One of her closest friends. Either way she had to tell her. Possibly before she goes to America for college.

Her friends decided take her out to dinner. Tatsuki would leave tomorrow around 9 O'clock.

"Tatsuki-Chan, are you okay?" Orihime asked worriedly at the dinner booth.

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm going to miss you all." She responded with a hint of sadness.

"You're acting like a girl." Keigo teased.

"Shut up, idiot." The lady retorted. Chad, Uryu and Mizuiro remained silent. Ichigo gave her a half smile.

"Don't worry. We'll be able to see you on holidays."

"I know. This is going to take some getting used to. I'll be on the other side of the globe." She turned her head around to face Orihime who patted her shoulder for reassurance.

"You should be happy. Living in America seems so exciting. I know you'll be just fine." Orihime said.

"Inoue's right. Lighten up." Kurosaki told her.

"Excuse me miss. Can you bring us some containers to put our food in?" Uryu asked politely to the waiter.

"Aw, can I have dessert before we go?" The innocent girl begged with a pout. Everyone laughed at her eagerness. She sounded a bit like an eight year old.

"That's not funny."

"It actually is." Ichigo added with a laugh.

"How can you still be hungry, Orihime?"

"Tatsuki-Chan you know I like to eat especially sweets."

"We can stop by the market before heading back to your apartment. You didn't forget about our last sleepover, did you?" She loved to tease her friend.

"Of course not." Inoue said with conviction.

The gang left a few minutes later. Ichigo walked the girls halfway home until they passed his house.

"Goodbye." The women said.

"Bye." His eyes connected with Inoue's for a second.

"_That special smile she gives him_." Arisawa told herself. She couldn't help that pang of jealousy. She secretly wanted Orihime to give that special look to her.

"_I have to tell her tonight_."

#

#

#

Orihime realized that Tatsuki has been a little distant all night. She finally confronted her once they entered her apartment. "Tatsuki-Chan, what's wrong?"

She looked up to face her. "Nothing, I promise."

"You're not. You know you can tell me anything."

She sat on the couch without speaking. Orihime took a seat beside her. Awkward silence filled the room. The black haired girl paced herself. "_You can do this. It's the perfect time." _

She stared deep in her eyes. " . . . Orihime there's something I need to tell you." The red haired lady seemed worried by her tone. "We've been friends for years now. You've always been there for me." She needed to pause to calm her nerves. Tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes.

"And, I appreciate that. I-I love you." Her voice trembled a bit. Tatsuki blushed from her confession.

"I love you too." Orihime beamed.

"I don't think you fully understand. I'm _in _love with you. I've been for a while." Her eyes never broke away from her gaze. She waited for her to answer.

"What do y-you mean?" Inoue stuttered in shock.

The tomboy grabbed her hand gently for emphasis.

"I don't know what to say?" It looked like her eyes would pop out of her sockets. She never seen her gray orbs that wide. Her cheeks were pink from blushing.

"Don't say anything. I know you don't feel the same. Don't feel bad I . . ."

Orihime cut her off. "Tatsuki, I want you to be happy. I don't want to hurt you." She continued to ramble about bean paste and chocolate. No one understood how the conversation changed from a serious subject to food.

"I'm going to miss you. Can you call me when your plane lands?"

"Are you suppose to tell me that at the airport, before I board the plane?" She laughed.

"Oh!"

Tatsuki kissed her lips lightly. She felt a rush of energy surge through her body from the sensation. Orihime didn't return the kiss right away. Both blushed heavily after the fact.

She brushed a strand of hair from her eye and cupped her left cheek. The intense gaze set shivers down the innocent lady's spine. Tatsuki went in for another kiss, more passionately than the first. Her free hand cupped the other cheek. A soft moan escaped their lips.

Tatsuki broke the kiss seconds later. She saw how red Orihime's face was. She admittedly felt guilty about the kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Orihime. I crossed the line." Her face settled into a frown.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you for it. It's just that-" Inoue averted her eyes to her lap.

The brown eyed lady cut her off before she could continue. "Don't say it. I already know. It's just that I wanted to tell you how I felt before I leave." Tears streamed down her face. Tatsuki barely ever cries. Orihime hugged her tight until she stopped.

"I'm such a mess right now. I didn't want to ruin our last sleepover." She wiped her tears from her face.

"No, you didn't. We can still eat junk food, drink sodas and watch movies." The red head stated.

"Your right. But, can we make ice cream sundaes first?"

"Sure. Why not?" Orihime replied

The girls had fun. They watched mostly comedy movies eating junk food and drinking sodas. It wasn't much different than the other times. Orihime and Tatsuki stayed up until 2am.

Tatsuki laid beside Orihime's sleeping form in bed. She admired her in this state. The lady seemed more peaceful sleep than awake.

"I'll miss seeing your face everyday." She brushed a strand of hair from her face.

_I'll always love you _

**#**

**#**

**#**

**A/N: I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
